


Curls

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Then BOOM!, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy New Year!, It's 15 minutes until 2018 guys, M/M, You Can Barely Tell They Have Crushes on Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: John doesn't notice Alexander going to stand behind him. Alexander slowly pushes his pencil into an almost-golden curl, tentatively watching for John’s reaction.





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> EYY HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL! It's 11:46pm as I write this.

It's late in the evening and Alexander is writing, as usual. This time, it's about an endangered species of turtles. The main reason he’s writing it is because his best friend asked him to help in the process of raising awareness and starting a group to help save the endangered species. And who is he to refuse his irrationally cute friend's request?

Said best friend, John Laurens, writes passionately beside him, occasionally switching to add a detail to a sketch of a Spiny Softshell turtle.

A stray curl springs out from John’s messy ponytail, which captures Alexander’s attention. He watches as the curl spirals and moves whenever John moves his head a bit, and how it catches the light and turns almost golden. He wonders for a moment if he would be able to stick his pencil through it.

He turns back to his own writing, but the strand keeps catching his attention. No matter how hard he tries to concentrate, that damn piece of hair keeps capturing his focus.

With a sigh of resignation, he pushes his chair back and stands up, moving towards his curly haired companion, twirling the pencil through his fingers.

John doesn't notice as Alexander stands behind him, far too focused on his own writing.

Alexander slowly pushes his pencil into an almost-golden curl, tentatively waiting for John’s reaction. The only reaction he gets is a slight jolt of surprise from the movement, then a small grin and then John continues writing with fervor.

After the pencil is firmly embedded in the curl, Alexander reaches for a second pencil from his own desk, using it to poke around at John’s hair, locating another curl.

Eventually, he finds one, wasting no time to gently push the pencil in his hand through the curl. John smiles, but gives no other sign of noticing the second pencil, so Alexander grabs another pencil, quickly finding another curl and slips the pencil through.

As John continues to write, Alexander continues to locate curls and fill them with pencils, both young men working in comfortable silence.

~~~

After more than half the candle beside his paper melts, John finally puts his own pencil down, which Alexander swiftly swipes and pushes into John’s hair.

John sighs in satisfaction at the work he’s done and Alexander stifles a laugh for some reason.

"Is there something funny I’m not aware of, Alexander?" John half-mocks, half-questions.

"As a matter of fact, Jack, there is." Alexander chuckles. "You look like a porcupine and I can’t help voicing my amusement with my handiwork." He laughs.

"A handsome porcupine, thank you very much!" John says, laughing now too.

"A stunningly handsome porcupine." Alexander agrees with a wink.

John grins and rolls his eyes as Alexander walks to the other side of the room, reaches into his bag for a mirror. John watches him curiously from his desk.

"Come on." He says with a grin. "Take a look for yourself." Alexander beckons John with a gesture of his hand and John walks towards his bed, where Alex is sitting.

He looks into the mirror and laughs.

His hair is a mess of pencils and he can tell which pencils Alexander had started with, since they are placed carefully in curled ringlets, while the later ones are pushed randomly in his hair, closer to his head. He really does look like a porcupine and he laughs harder, Alexander joining in.

When the two finally quiet down, Alexander begins to gently pull out the pencils, one by one. John sits still, watching how attentive Alexander is as he tries not to pull on John’s fluffy curls, trying not to cause any unnecessary pain. He sighs and relaxes further, enjoying the feeling of his best friend’s gentle fingers in his hair.

"I think we should to call it a night after you're done, sound good?" John asks, sitting absolutely still as Alexander continues to pull out pencils.

Alexander sighs. "Fine. I guess that would be for the best. I wonder how many pencils that was, in total." He murmurs, distracted by John’s perfect curls.

He glances at John’s face and sees that he has his eyes closed with a small smile playing on his lips. Alexander studies his golden freckles, long dark lashes and peaceful composure, all without stopping his taking out pencils. He’s quite skilled in the art of multitasking.

After a couple more minutes of quiet, all the pencils finally lay on the table beside John’s turtle essay and Alexander is gently combing through John's golden locks with his fingers, teasing out any tangles the pencils may have caused.

John meanwhile, is still sitting, eyes closed, calm and content. He begins to hum a soft tune.

Alexander listens until he recognises the song, then hums a sweet, beautiful harmonising part and their two voices curl and wrap around each other, filling the room with a gentle music. John smiles as their little tune finishes.

"There.” Alexander says, taking a step back. “You look dashing." He grins, observing his work.

"As do you." John says in a dropped voice. He stands slowly, turning to face Alexander.

Alexander feels himself blushing, looking into those hazel eyes, and tries to think of a snarky reply, but the thought dissipates when John leans in and ever so gently brushes his lips against Alexander's.

For a moment, Alexander is frozen and John worries that he had pushed too far. But just as he is about to pull away and apologise, Alexander reaches up and wraps his arms around John’s neck to keep him from moving and deepens the kiss, pressing his body to John’s, who is delighted and kisses back, placing his hands on Alexander’s hip and lower back and pulling him even closer.

When they finally pull apart, it’s breathless and silent except for the two’s heavy breathing. Then John looks at Alexander, who’s lips are as swollen as John’s own and can’t help but let out a little giddy laugh.

Alexander grins and lets out his own small sound of breathless joy.

“I've been wanting to do that for so long.” he murmurs.

“You have no idea.” John breathes, matching Alexander’s soft tone.

“So. Does this make us…?” Alexander trails off nervously, hoping the answer is in his favour.

“Boyfriends? I sure hope so, I’d hate to have such a good kisser be my ‘just friend’. I wouldn't know what to do with myself!” John says, laughing a little, still giddy from the whole situation.

Alexander smiles widely. “Boyfriends it is! And your kissing isn’t bad either.” he says with a smirk.

“What do you mean ‘isn’t bad’? I’ll show you!” John says and dives in for another kiss.

“Mmph!” Alex stumbles back a bit, but John is holding him tight, kissing him and they both laugh into the kiss, breaking apart to touch foreheads so they don’t hurt each other with their laughter.

“I love you Alexander Hamilton. I have for so long.” John whispers, gazing into Alexander’s bright, dancing eyes.

Alexander blushes, then says softly, “I hope, my dear Laurens, it may be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.”


End file.
